Missing Diamonds
The player put his diamonds in the chest. He worked hard for his fresh 20 diamonds, glinting in the torch light. The player then realized he had no food. He took an iron sword from the chest and went into the darkness outside to go to his meat and wheat farm. What the player didn't know that another player wanted the diamonds. GoldenAge1984, the other player, saw her chance when the original player, xXGameMasterXx, left. She sneaked inside and looked in the chest. Right at the top of the assorted items was the freshly mined diamonds, shining brightly through the dark outside. GoldenAge took the diamonds and stuffed them in her pockets. She ran outside to her base, 300 blocks away. In the morning, when GameMaster came back, he saw his 20 diamonds missing. No other player in server history had gotten diamonds before, so this was a big shock. GameMaster told the server owner, ReadySetGo, about the loss of his diamonds. ReadySetGo was surprised, both at the obtaining of diamonds and the stealing of them. Meanwhile, in GoldenAge's base, she was depositing her diamonds into her fire-proof storage space. The diamonds were put in her most sacred chest at the end of the safe. Her Ender Chest. Every player that joined the server was given an Ender Chest. Because GoldenAge had played Minecraft well before she got on the server, she knew how special the Ender Chest was. The stomps of her iron guard was the only thing that disturbed the silence as GoldenAge looked at her new diamonds. She closed the Ender Chest after a while and got outside her storage area, going into her main room. As if she triggered something, ReadySetGo knocked on her acacia door. GoldenAge went up to the door. ReadySetGo told GoldenAge that he needed to inspect her base for diamonds. GoldenAge said yes, as she knew that ReadySetGo couldn't see what she had in the Ender Chest. She knew how they worked. But what she didn't know is that ReadySetGo had added a plugin that let him see the contents of every Ender Chest and take them out. GoldenAge lead ReadySetGo to her storage, and ReadySetGo checked every chest until the only one left was the Ender Chest. He opened it and looked inside the special contents of GoldenAge. Inside were bundles of iron, gold, and other rare things, including the 20 diamonds. GoldenAge was immediately banned as a result of stealing the diamonds. ReadySetGo took out the diamonds and walked to GameMaster's base. At the sight of the diamonds, GameMaster was excited to a big extent. He took the diamonds and took out his Ender Chest. He placed it down and poured the diamonds in except 3. GameMaster took out some sticks from his double chest and went to his crafting table. In a quick second, a diamond pickaxe was laying on the block. From then on, nobody dared to steal GameMaster's stuff, as everyone saw the ban message. And for GoldenAge? She decided to play in singleplayer completely, no multiplayer. She had learned her lesson.